Why 3 Became 7
by Scully22
Summary: XFiles and Harry Potter... Mulder and Scully have been called to Hogwarts, to help Harry and his two friends. Along with another student, and a flirty muggle. 3 become 7. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Scully trailed behind Mulder, kicking small pebbles and trying to whistle an old tune. Every once in awhile he'd turn back to face the small red head, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Mulderrr," she finally whined, he'd been waiting, "I'm tired. What are we- I don't even- we're not even-"

"Spit it out," he folded his arms across his chest and faced her.

"I don't even know what were doing here!"

Mulder tried to break in a few words, but Scully continued, "I know you mentioned something about a school, magic, I-I- I don't know. It all sounds like hogwash-"

"Close," he muttered.

"What?! What are you do—look Mulder, I'm ready to go home. Although I have thoroughly enjoyed the fact that you tricked me onto ten hour plane flight, and that our hotel room has a great view of a dump. But I'm ready to pack my bags and give up on this mouse hunt."

Mulder was silent, too silent.

"Mulder?" Scully questioned softly, "Muld-"

He shouted, "That's it!" Scully jumped, "thank you Scully! Follow me!"

Mulder ran off in a furry, Scully let out a frustrated sigh, rolled her eyes, and took off after him.

"Where are we now?" Scully questioned as they walked along a stone path in a small town. It seemed the only two things sold in the small town were alcohol and more alcohol.

Scully shoved Mulder playfully, "Mulder, where are we?"

"…Based on very classified material-" Mulder bull shitted his way through, "I believe the exact point of… of…"

"Are we lost?" Scully stepped in front of him and lifted one eyebrow in suspicion.

Mulder cleared his voice, and when he couldn't think of any thing else, "Yes. Yes we are. We're lost."

"Mulder! Common! How many times do you get us lost?"

Mulder opened his mouth in response, Scully interrupted, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Now listen, how about we just go inside one of these many many bars, have a drink, and then we can just call a cab and go back to the hotel. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

Mulder nodded his head, "I really thought there was something out here," he laughed at himself, "I guess it's pretty foolish to think there'd be a school of magic."

Scully patted his arm softly with a warm smile, "let's just get something to drink."

The Next Evening

"I'm sorry!" Mulder pleaded as he and Scully sat in a booth in the back of 'their new bar hangout', "Who knew we'd be snowed in! I didn't know! But let's look at the bright side, shall we, I mean, I didn't completely mess up."

"How do you figure?" Scully raised an eyebrow and pulled the large beer closer to her.

"I didn't check out of the hotel. So we have a place to stay. Isn't that good?"

"No!" Scully shook her head, "no that's not good! I'm tired Mulder," Scully rested her head on her arms on the table. Mulder slid closer to her and gently moved her body so it was resting against his. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath.

"You know wha the best part was?" Scully slurred, pointing her finger at Mulder.

"Nah uh, wha did you do?"

"I kicked him… where it hurts," she pointed at Mulder's groin and he made a god awful face. Scully giggled and then hiccupped, "oh excuse me."

"No," Mulder said sternly, "excuse me. I needa go pee…"

Scully giggled at him as he wandered off, not quite sure if it was her vision that was dizzy or Mulder.

Mulder wandered into a brick room, there were a few barrels but other then that it was oddly empty. No matter how much alcohol he had in him though, Mulder was always the investigative type. He looked around the small room, around some barrels and the door. Finally he made his way to four empty spaces in the walls interior. He touched all around, knocked to see if it was hallow and then realized he wasn't in the room any more. He took a few steps, looked around and realized he was in another world completely.

He ran back the way he came, out of the brick room, and to their table. Scully was sprawled on the seat snoozing. He gently jabbed her awake, grabbed her hand and pulled her along for the ride.

Scully shut the brick room door as Mulder requested. When she turned around again she witnessed him fidget and fuss over the four holes in the brick. Scully crossed her arms on her chest and began making noises with her mouth in a bored daze. Mulder slowly turned around to face her, "what?"

"You're the one who said there's another world in his brick room..." she went back to making noises with her mouth.

"Well when I first found it I was quite drunk, and… there," he smiled as the wall began to shift. Scully's noises seized and she took a few steps closer in shock. Brick by brick a small portion of the wall resembled, it was a doorway.

"Mulder…"

"Common," he smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe this," Scully shook her head as she followed Mulder down the busy marketplace. Stores were filled, children and adults scattered around shopping, books that flew, pictures that talked, and much more. Scully had her attention elsewhere, so it made for no surprised when she ran right into an elder man.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, helping him with this dropped books.

"It's no trouble," his voice settled her. He finally looked Scully in the eyes, and suddenly a smile rose.

"You're Dana Scully," he stated blatantly. She frowned, shifted her eyes in hopes of spotting Mulder, and finally found him. She extended her arm and pulled him into the conversation.

"And Fox Mulder," the elder man smiled wider, "it's an honor to meet you two." Mulder looked down at Scully with a frown, just as she did to him.

"Oh. Forgive me. You have no idea who I am. Would both of you care for tea? I know a quiet place. I can explain this world to you, who I am and how I know you," the old man smiled warmly. Scully turned to Mulder who nodded, "might as well."

The three entered a minute restaurant hidden between two large buildings. They passed through the restaurant, to the back porch for seating. There was only one other couple there and they seemed occupied enough not to listen in.

"How did you know us?" Scully mixed a couple spoonfuls of sugar in her tea.

"I had been expecting you for some time. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Mulder gasped, in a smug tone. Scully turned to him with a frown, then back to Dumbledore, "what is 'Hogwarts'"?

"It seems your partner knows of it. It is a school of magic-"

"I knew it!" Mulder cheered, then turned to Scully, "and you doubted me."

Dumbledore smiled, "I never did. You see, this world is much different from the one you're accustomed to. Not only are the past and present known, but so is the future. Some of it anyway- there is always a chance things will change, a hope things will change… I must seem reluctant to tell you of your purpose here. I am reluctant because you are the first two to know of this dire situation-"

"What _dire_ situation?" Scully raised her eye brows in curiosity.

"I know you are a skeptic. But the information I need to convey, must be presented to you when seven unite."

"Seven?" Mulder frowned.

"There are seven of you, five of which I know. Two that I do not. Seven defeat the d-"

"Dire situation," Scully interrupted.

"…Until that time though, I invite both of you to stay at the school."

"Really?" Mulder smiled with a sparkle in his eye.

"Um, Mulder?"

"Yeah Scully?"

"Are we just going to pretend that Skinner said to come back in two weeks? You know how much this trip is costing the FBI. It's Skinner's head we're putting on the line."

"I hate to interrupt," Dumbledore broke in softly, "But without you two, it could mean the end of Hogwarts. I cannot tell you the situation, as much as I please, but you must trust me. I speak for all of Hogwarts, we need your help. Both of you."

Mulder and Scully sat inside a nurse's room at Hogwarts. Scully began making noises with her mouth again, and Mulder couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She kept glancing at him, and he'd glance away. She was about to ask him what his problem was, when a young adult came into the room with three folders.

"Well, we've tested both of you. Fox, you're blood shows no trace of magic. I'm very sorry," the young man said handing him his folder. "But, Dana, you on the other hand, you have 53.5 percent witches blood. Which one of your parents passed it on to you?"

"Neither!" Scully grabbed the folder from his hands, "this must be wrong! This must be Mulder's file. I don't have 'magic' in my blood!"

"Well, one of your parents was a witch, or warlock. Too bad you were hidden from the truth. Too many witches and warlocks grow up never knowing their full potential."

Noticing the extra folder Mulder asked, "Whose folder is that? An incoming student?"

"Doctor-patient privacy," the young man smiled, "you both are free to go. Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to explore the grounds, take part in the classes and try to exercise your abilities."

"Thanks," Scully called after he'd left. She let out a deep breath and flopped the folder beside her.

"What are you so sad about? You have power. I got nadda," Mulder slipped his jacket back on and stood in front of her. Scully slid off the table and looked up at him, "you're supposed to have magic. Not me."

**TBC**


End file.
